Ole!
by CAWHS
Summary: One shot of Spain as a matador.


**This came out of nowhere, but after stumbling upon some pictures of Spain in a matador uniform I really couldn't resist!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ or its characters.**

* * *

A pair of glistening emeralds filled with pride peered from underneath the rim of the _montera_ as its wearer smirked with satisfaction. Beads of sweat rolled down the tanned face of the _torero _at a painfully slow rate, streaking his skin and causing the ends of his coffee colored hair to stick to his neck. His toned body radiated with heat underneath his _chaquetilla _as the Spanish sun beat down on the arena beneath it. However that was not where the matador's attention was held.

On the opposite side of the arena, the beast flared its nostrils and stomped its foot. Its black coat reflected the sun's rays, causing flashes of white to glisten over the animal. Horns protruded from the bull's skull as if raising praise to the devil himself. Its tail flicked indignantly, mocking the very place it had come to die. Beady, black eyes met the matador's green as the opponents locked eye contact; each was sizing up the enemy. The beast snorted again, daring the young man to try.

Antonio smirked once again. His usual cheerful demeanor had been replaced the moment he had put on his _taleguilla_ that morning. This was his sport. This was his art.

A trumpet blared in the distance, signifying the start of the dual. Beast and man met one another's gaze once again. The bull closed its eyes briefly; the man gave a respectful nod.

With controlled motions, Antonio flipped the _muleta_ as the bull began to charge. The creature's muscles flexed and veins protruded with each move it made. Its hooves pounded into the hard dirt of the arena ground as they carried the bull closer and closer to the motionless Antonio. Just as the bull was inches away, the red cloth fluttered out of harm's way. However the _muleta_ was not the bull's target just as Antonio had refrained from touching the bull.

The bull skidded to halt as it neared the arena wall. It ignored the cheers of the crowd and violently turned its head back to face its opponent. The bull was neither surprised nor intimidated by the new, glinting object in its adversary's hand. The long stick of the sword gleamed merrily in the sunshine, proud to be in the hands of its master. Antonio waved the _muleta_ once again in a violent flash of scarlet.

The bull charged towards the fabric held in its rival's gloved hand. Antonio stepped gracefully around the beast as it ran into the _muleta_, pulling out his sword as he did. Crimson liquid leaked from the bull's flank as it met the blade, and it snorted in protest. For a second time, the foes departed, each grunting as they did so.

Their dance continued for some time. Each played their part to a par as they intertwined and fluttered around one another. Nothing stood between them apart from inches of air and the _muleta_. The bull's body continued to become adorned with streaks of crimson as Antonio's blade continued to slice through its hide. The opponents scarcely lost eye contact as they continued their dance. Antonio could see the exhaustion that was creeping into the proud beast's black eyes. The bull seemed to be aware of who would be the victor.

In the distance, Antonio could briefly hear the cries of _¡__Ole! _emanating from the crowd. The viewers stood in their seats as waves of anticipation swept the arena. Beast and man locked eyes again as Antonio took a deep, calming breath. He waved the _muleta_ once more. The bull took the signal.

The bull knew the consequence of his final charge. It expected the final slice it felt on its side as Antonio's sword pierced through its flesh. The soft feeling of the fabric felt alien to the bull as it slowly heaved its body weight to its front knees. From there, the beast unhurriedly fell to the ground. Its eyes searched for its rival.

Antonio straightened himself up as he approached the bull. He lowered his sword and the _muleta_ as he met the bull's gaze for a final time. The bull held a look of quiet respect for its conqueror and Antonio returned the bull's admiration. They silently congratulated each other as Antonio raised his sword above the bull.

_"Gracias, mi amigo,"_ Antonio said. _"Buena suerta."_

The bull shut its eyes and lay calmly in the dirt of the ground. It gave a final shudder as Antonio's blade pierced through the beast for a final time. Antonio stood in a respectful silence before turning to the crowd. He held his hands up in triumph as the crowd exploded into cheers all around him. His smirk had disappeared to be replaced with his usual warm and inviting smile. He regarded his citizens with celebration as they broke out into the familiar patriotic tune:

_Gloria, gloria, corona de la Patria, soberana luz que es oro en tu color._

_Vida, vida, futuro de la Patria, que en tus ojos es abierto corazón._

_Púrpura y oro: bandera inmortal; en tus colores, juntas, carne y alma están._

_Púrpura y oro: querer y lograr; Tú eres, bandera, el signo del humano afán._

_Gloria, gloria, corona de la Patria, soberana luz que es oro en tu color._

_Púrpura y oro: bandera inmortal; en tus colores, juntas, carne y alma están._

Antonio's eyes filled with mirth as he finished the final lyric. His citizen couldn't know who he was and what the song truly meant to him as he watched them all lovingly from the arena. As he turned to leave, the audience burst into one final chant. Antonio's lips broke into a smile once more.

_¡__Viva Espa__ñ__a!_

* * *

**I have never actually seen a bullfight, so I don't have the slightest idea of the rules. This was just an idea that popped into my head last night. Thank you for reading!**_  
_


End file.
